Whitehaunt
Whitehaunt is the fourth levelling zone encountered in the Wrath of Ultros expansion. It is located on the continent of Gehennok and is one of the only regions on the island untouched by the fury of the fire elementals. Whitehaunt is a spine-chilling woodland crowded with the restless souls of the last great Gehennohan Empire of Gala'kres, which fell following the breaking of Aggramar and the betrayal of the immortal Demios. During the Pale War, Soggoth sought to recruit another of his kind and sent two of his lieutenants to awaken it. One of these two creatures, Bel'roth, the left hand of Soggoth, was defeated by Archaius but his death caused the land for miles around to be plagued with death and decay. This land became known as Whitehaunt. From this day on, no spirits could escape the cursed land and now the trees whisper with the anguished cries of the fallen. The dense population of tormented spirits has deterred the living and attracted a whole host of supernatural beings including the mythical pegasi, winged horses distantly related to the ethereal demi god Megasus. These creatures are the embodiment of purity, they have the ability to clarify polluted lakes and cure diseased animals. They have gathered in Whitehaunt to help cure it's plagued lands, but even the pegasi themselves have succumbed to the dark energies and become twisted distortions of their former pure selves. Among the corrupt pegasi are pixies, fairies, imps and goblins, all of which fall under the category of 'lesser magical creatures'. Many of these creatures live among the dominant race in Whitehaunt; the Pale. The Pale are a heavily devolved species of Elves, tainted with the dark essence of Soggoth. They are incredibly tall and withered, they have pale white skin and dim blue eyes. They are physically weak but are incredibly sorcerers. They wield blood magic and perform voodoo-esque rituals to hypnotize and mind control. The fire elementals and even Demios himself feared essence of Soggoth within the Pale of Whitehaunt and never dared set foot near the land. The Pale rule from their adopted ancient Mechaean City of Isitet, built atop the prison of Saur'un during the world's infancy; abandoned by it's founders once the beast died in captivity. Years later, a minion of Soggoth sought the out the vault to release and recruit Saur'un for the Pale War, but found only it's rotting remains. Archaius, who had followed the abomination Ik'thrul had sealed the vaults with it inside, where he would remain forever. The Pale who now inhabit the ruins of Isitet have recovered the skeletal remains of the once great sorcerer and former leader of the death's hand cult; the Headmaster. Knowing he had somehow communed with Soggoth, the Pale plan to ressurect him and use him to find and release Soggoth back into the world to re-ignite the Pale War. Ik'thrul remains dormant beneath the city, his status unknown, although if he is still alive it is likely he has a part to play in the revival of the Headmaster and the return of Soggoth. Dungeons Chambers of Isitet The Chambers within Isitet have been unwalked by any other than the Pale for centuries. The cold, dark, dust-ridden halls contain many secrets of Mechaean history, and Regent Lord Rainer Plainsong believes it may hold the key to defeating the Niberian Starwalkers and even their master; Nebulon. Accompany hi through the forgotten chambers and defeat the four Pale Lords within and stop them from resurrecting the Headmaster. Bosses * Llorien the Undaunted * Myonar the Crazed * Lothaire the Conjurer * Coranel the Withered * Ritual of Blood and Bone